Go Fish
by CharmedMummy
Summary: Oneshot follow up to Charge of this Post Season 2 finale and part of my Let's Play a Game series.


Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing involving CSI:NY.

AN: My first attempt at a CSI:NY fic. It was just something that popped into my head and I hope someone enjoys it. :)

* * *

The dark-haired detective studied his cards and contemplated his next move.

"Come on, Flack, this ain't rocket science."

"Shut up, Messer, you're just mad that you're losing." Don looked at his cards again and then made a decision. "Have any tens?"

Danny smirked. "Go fish."

Don eyes his longtime friend. "You wouldn't cheat, now would you?"

The blond sitting next to the hospital bed snorted. "At Go Fish? Who cheats at Go Fish?"

Flack shifted slightly in the bed and raised an eyebrow. "Need I remind you of the infamous poker night a few years back?"

"Yeah, well, those were special circumstances. And that was poker, not Go Fish. Besides, do you really think I would cheat against you while you're still an invalid?"

Now it was Don's turn to snort. "Yes." But he picked up a card off the top of the pile on his tray table anyway and added it to his hand.

"Have any sevens?"

Don threw a card at Danny and it hit him lightly in the face. "You know, it's kind of suspicious, you guessing correctly right after I guess wrong."

Danny laughed out loud at that. "Don, have you ever played Go Fish before? That happens all the time!"

"Just because I'm not an expert at Go Fish doesn't mean you aren't cheating."

"You need to get out of here and soon, man. Without actual criminals to interrogate, you're starting to make up stuff to accuse people of."

Don put his head back against the bed and closed his eyes. "Yeah, maybe." He opened his eyes back up again and eyed the CSI. "But while I'm interrogating, when are you going to finally get off your ass and ask Lindsay out?"

Danny almost choked on the drink of water he had been taking. He coughed a couple of times and thumped his chest with his fist. "Damn, Don, are you trying to kill me here?"

"Who knew questions were hazardous to your health, Messer. Doesn't bode well for you in your job, does it?" Don tried to keep from laughing too hard because it could still hurt like a bitch sometimes if he wasn't careful. "So, are you going to answer? Because you know if you don't get with the program by the time I blow this popsicle stand, I might just ask her myself."

"Oh, really," Danny replied.

"Yes, really. She's smart, funny, good at her job, not to mention beautiful. I would've asked her months ago except I thought maybe you would."

Danny opened his mouth, but before he could reply a knock sounded at the door to Don's hospital room and then it opened and a brunette head peered around it. "Oh, good, there's no nurse in here." Lindsay Monroe slipped around the door revealing the drink carrier she was holding. "I know all the greasy foods you like are still off limits, but I figured a vanilla milkshake wouldn't kill you." She shut the door before walking over and handing one of the three cups to Don.

The detective's blue eyes lit up. He was so happy he thought he was going to cry. "Bless you, Lindsay." He gratefully took a sip from the cup. "Now that's about the best thing I've ever tasted." He glanced at Danny. "You know, I might now wait until I'm out of here after all," he declared before taking another, longer sip through the straw.

Lindsay looked back and forth between the two men. She wasn't a CSI for nothing. "Okay, what did I miss?" she asked while she took the other two drinks out of the carrier for Danny and herself.

Danny waved his hand at Don. "He's going to ask you out."

Don sputtered. "Only if you didn't!"

Lindsay smirked. "Well, I guess it's too bad for you, Flack, that he already did."

Don was speechless. He looked back and forth between his two friends, not quite sure if he had heard her correctly.

Danny was of course laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, if you could only see the look on your face, Flack." He grabbed Lindsay by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap, nearly spilling the other two milkshakes that she had still been holding."

"Daniel Messer! What was that for?"

"I don't think Don was sure you were serious about us dating, so I thought I would prove it to him."

Lindsay rolled her eyes at Danny's logic, but there wasn't much she could do while holding on to the two drinks, so she just gave up and settled into a better position on Danny's lap. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," she teased.

Don recovered from the shock enough to use the big opening that Lindsay had just given him. "You know, if you get tired of him, Lindsay, I'd love to take you out and show you a good time."

"Flack?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"Go fish."


End file.
